THE QUESTING
by whiteknight
Summary: Set six months after the gift. Everyone is feeling her departure but none more so than her white knight. Read (if you can) and enjoy.
1. A CEMETARY IN SUNNYDALE

TITLE: THE QUESTING

TITLE: THE QUESTING

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own.A CEMETARY IN SUNNYDALE.Spike sees a vampire flying through the air moments before it's dusted." Well that's just...Neat!" Spike picks up speed as he hears the sound of more fighting. He enters the clearing and can't believe his undead eyes. Xander is beating the un-life out of a Vampire. Spike grins." Well looks like droopy grew a pair!" He lights up a cigarette and draws in the smoke and leans against a tombstone. Xander stabs the vamp repeatedly around the heart until he draws back his arm and finally dusts him before jumping up to his feet. Xander spits out a mouthful of blood and glares at the remaining three demons, holding his arms out wide. Then Spike's grin freezes at Xander's words." So don't any of you have the balls to take out a stupid norm?"He rips open his shirt and exposes his neck as tears begin to form in his eyes." Come on! I'm begging ya! Take me out!" The three of them look at each other and one speaks up." Hey! What's your problem dude? If you want us to kill ya just don't fight!" Xander shakes his head." Doesn't work that way scaly! See if I just lie down and let you suck the life out of me then she died for nothing. But if I go down fighting at least her spirit can rest knowing she had made a difference." The speaker shrugs and charges him but Xander still can't just roll over and die. Xander wipes the green blood from the stake on the demons still quivering body but is then thrown against a tombstone by the two remaining vampires .One almost crushes his hand until he drops the stake then the other pulls Xander's neck to one side and bares his fangs. Xander sobs." About freaking time!" However before the vamp can drain him Xander feels the pressure fall away and dust fall over him. He opens his eyes and sees Spike fighting with the remaining Vampire. Xander struggles to his feet as Spike finishes his fight. Spike walks up to him. " Listen droopy mate you really should take more time off before you try take up the Slayers slack." Xander's fist catches Spike by surprise knocking him to the ground. Xander stands over him flexing his fists before he points to him. " Don't you EVER do that again asshole or so help me God, Buffy's friend or no I'll dust your ass!" Spike moves his jaw with his hand as he watches Xander stalk off." You my son have a major friggin death wish!" XANDER'S APARTMENT.Anya watched as Xander threw his coat onto the floor and kept watching as the rest of his clothes followed. She knew what he had been doing for the past week and, despite her best efforts, she couldn't get him to stop. As he slipped between the sheets she cuddled up to him but he just pushed her away." Please Ann not tonight." She looked into his eyes and knew without a doubt his soul craved to join that of 'his' Slayer. She had seen it a thousand times before in the women that she had revenged. She knew most of them that had that look would kill themselves as soon as she left. Just like she heard him as he re fought the final battle in his sleep. He blamed himself for hesitating for that brief moment in time when he stopped and thought of Anya instead of doing what he always did and barged in to help Buffy. She knew he would eventually find a vampire or demon that would over power his will to fight on and give him what he craved the most...Death so his soul could join that of his first, and only, loves.Still she had to know if he would give his life for that of Buffy's. She twisted her sheet in front of her as she asked him." Xander if I were to tell you there was a way to bring her back..." She jumped as he gripped her arms." Do it! For the love of God why have you waited till now?"Anya looks him in the eyes and tells him." It could mean your death and I wasn't willing to risk it. " She turned to him, tears running down her face as she stroked his cheek." But it would be better than watching you die inch by inch, wasting away in the hope some creature would kill you." She breaks from his grip and slips out of bed, draping a robe over herself as she grabs a pillow from their bed." I'll see Willow tomorrow and we'll begin the spell." She stops at the door and sobs to him." No matter what happens always know I love you." She shuts the door behind her and Xander places his hands behind his head and has the first good nights sleep he's had in the three months since Buffy's death.THE NEXT DAY - BUFFY'S HOUSE.Willow and Tara are sitting in a pentagram with Anya and Giles as they prepare to open a gateway to an alternate Universe. Willow asks Anya for the thousandth time. " You're sure it will work this time? Cuz I don't want that other me wondering around here like the last time." Anya looks at Xander as she answers." I'm as sure as I can be Willow." Giles asks her." And as soon as you have the necklace you will bring Buffy back then destroy the amulet?" Anya smiles, praying she can hold up the facade for long enough." Yes Giles I'll grab the amulet, wish Buffy back then we can all destroy it together before D'Hoffran realises Anyanka's back." Giles nods and they begin the spell, the sand runs into the dish and in a blink of an eye the necklace is once more in Anya's hands. The spell finishes and they hear Xander as he lets out a sigh of relief. Dawn releases his hand and hugs him." I know this is a great risk for Anya and you and I just want to say thank you for all you are trying to do." He looks at her as Anya turns to him and says." What is your wish?" He looks around the room and then kisses Dawn on the lips." Give that to Buffy when you see her... Just in case something goes wrong." Dawn blushes as his lips brush hers and the girlish crush she had on him when she was first created comes flooding over her once more." Aww you can give it to her when you see her yourself." Xander turns to Anya." I wish that Buffy Anne Summers was returned to us of sound mind and body.." There was a clap of thunder and Anya changed into Anyanka. " DONE!" A blinding light filled the night-darkened room and when it faded Buffy stood before them. She felt her face and looked around at them in amazement." Am I alive?" Her eyes brimmed with tears as she touched each and every one of her friends. Then Dawn hugged her followed by everyone else until the ones she loved surrounded her.All except Anya and Xander. Anya slipped her hand in his and asked him." Could I see you in the kitchen for a moment honey?" Xander nodded and looked at Buffy for one last time, burning her image into his mind. An image he hoped would last him till he was reborn again in a time when, maybe, he hoped she would look on him as more than a friend.As the kitchen door closed behind him Buffy looked around the room for him , the questions the others asked becoming background noise to her as she looked for the one she knew would be there." Hold on a minute Dawn, where's Xander? Surely he would be here?" Just then the front door slammed open and Spike was at the threshold." Listen I know I can't come in but I really need to tell you guys about Droopy! He's got some sort of mega death...." He notices Buffy and freezes." Slayer? SLAYER! How the bloody hell?" Willow beams." It was Anya and Xander's idea! We reached back and brought Anyanka's necklace back, then she granted Xander a wish and bam! Heeeeere's Buffy!" Spikes eyes grow wide." Bloody hell you mean that bitch is back!" Willow waved a hand at him." Don't worry Spike Anya said as soon as Buffy was back she'd destroy the amulet trapping the demon back in...." She looked around." Where is Anya?"Buffy asks them." And where is Xander?" Just then the night is torn by a soul-wrenching scream from the kitchen. They race in to see Anyanka grin as she grips Xander's head between her hands. His screams build up then begin to vanish along with his body. Buffy grips the demon and spins her around but Anyanka speeds across the room out of her touch. Buffy glares at her. " What have you done with him bitch?" Anyanka hovers above them." Oh wouldn't you like to know! Then maybe you wouldn't... You didn't seem to give a damn when he was alive.." She holds a hand over her mouth." Oops! But maybe you did? More than you would say?" She looks down sadly at them." He helped me overcome my hatred of man and I even fell in love with him..." Her visage turns evil." And you know I couldn't leave a thing like that go unpunished!" She starts to fade but Buffy's cry halts her. " What did you do? Where is he?" " What did I do! Why nothing my dear. He's still alive... For now that is." She zooms over to them." But you have 24 hours to find him." She brushes her sleeve of imaginary dust." Olaf was right he is very puny and I don't give him any longer than that.. Depending on which reality he went to that is." She taps her watch." There are sixteen realities he could be in." She points to Buffy." And it all depends on you! If you deserve him you will find the real Alexander Harris and bring him back to this reality. But be warned not all realities are as good and safe as this one!" She takes off her watch, one that Xander had given Anya for their first anniversary, and threw it to Buffy." Tap the face three times and it will take you to another reality. Tap it four times to return to this one. But be warned you must be holding the hand of the Xander from this zone or you will remain where you are forever." Willow's eyes are turning black as she prepares to curse Anyanka but Anyanka blows her a kiss and Willows eyes return to normal." Oh pulease! You think you can take on one such as I? I've had a thousand years experience at the dark arts little one so don't piss me off!" She twirls around and starts to vanish again." Goodbye and thanks for the use of the loser it was a real slice guys!" END OF ONESo? Should I continue? Or just let the Zeppo go free?


	2. THE AFTERMATH

TITLE: THE QUESTING

TITLE: THE QUESTING

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own.THE AFTERMATH.The gang watches as Anyanka fades into the mist and then they turn to watch Buffy as they hear her whimper." He's gone!" Dawn shakes her as she tells her sister." No! That harpy just sent him into another dimension. You have the means to bring him back Buffy." Buffy looks at her, then at the others." But what if she's right and I don't deserve him? " She begins to wring her hands." Just look at the past six years! First I used him to make Angel jealous then I totally ignored thanking him for saving my life, several times I might add, and then to top it off I tried my damndest to get him to leave! Oh he's not going to want me around, of that I am positive!" Spike shouts at her from the back door." You self-centred little bitch! Just who in hell do you think brought you back? And he knew what it would involve; he's been trying to top himself ever since you died and you think he won't want you?" He runs a hand through his bleach blond hair." Jesus I don't know what I ever saw in you." He looks her up and down then grins. " Yeah I do! The body. I just can't help myself, I always seem to pick girls with great bodies and little do Lally tap up top!" He smashes his hand against the unseen barrier." Just put the damned watch on and get going! The longer you dawdle the harder it will be to find him!" Willow and Tara nod and Willow tells her" And remember there may be a time difference on these other realities so he could be any age but once you return him here he should return to his rightful age." Tara holds her hand and stutters." Bring him home Buffy, but make sure you come back if nothing else." Buffy places the watch on her wrist and prepares to tap it, she stops and looks at each of them and they give her all the encouragement they have as she taps the watch face three times. She feels like nothing has happened but then she has a sense of vertigo and her stomach turns over until she shuts her eyes. When she opens them it's broad daylight and she's standing in her street. Everything looks normal until she spots three children playing outside her house. They look as though they range in ages from six to three, all of them have honey blonde hair and an attitude that just screams spoiled. The eldest child leans over to the only male and tells him." I bet if you asked daddy he'd get you the new pokiemon doll Jesse."The middle child places her hands on her hips and scowls." Hope Harris you had better not let Nana hear you say that or she will tell mommy then you won't get the Malibu Stacey doll!" Buffy's hand grips her stomach." Hope Harris? Jesse? What the heck is going on here?" Just then a familiar figure comes to the front door and Buffy sucks in a breath then releases it in one word." MOM?" The older woman waves the three children over and tells them." Your mom has picked Xander up from the airport and is on her way home. Now Hope, I want you to take your brother and sister inside and clean up then get changed into your good things." Hope grins at her and Buffy can see Xander's smile reflected in hers." Do you think Mom and Dad will want some quiet time tonight?" Joyce smiles at her granddaughter and nods." After three years I think they'll need a week of quiet time honey." Buffy's view is jolted as a familiar voice tells her." He's not in this world Buffy." She turns ready to fight but then she remembers who the woman was." Miss Calender?" She grins at her and holds up her hand." Before you go into Slayer mode hear me out." She waves at the happy scene and the four females wave back." They can't see you or hear you only the real Xander can, if and when you find him. When I was killed in your reality I travelled through many others before I chose this one."Buffy shrugs her shoulders." What's so cool about this one?" Jenny grins and points to the surrounding area." Because in this one all of the friends you know are content and happy. Xander went on to Watchers school, from where he arrives today, after you gave birth to your third child Sarah. Willow staid with Oz after that whole Verruca thing and Tara found a spell to return Amy to human form before she found love with a certain Teachers assistant named Riley Finn. Xander is now a fully fledged watcher with a Slayer of his own." She points to the red convertible as it pulls into the driveway and listens to the conversation as Faith runs over to the children and Joyce. Buffy is shocked as she sees an older copy of herself slip her arm between Xander's and rests her head on his shoulder. "Have I told you yet that I missed you? Well I did. " She looks at his clothes again." So how long were you there before they tried to make you wear tweed?" Xander grins." Oh about twenty minutes but then I told them that my wife broke me of my fashion disaster ways and if they had any complaints to direct them to you." Buffy guesses her alter self and Xander are about ten years older in this life and she sees a cloud cross her elder self's face." Oh, oh she's pissed at someone!" And sure enough she turns to Xander." Uh.. You and Faith didn't get up to a trip down memory lane did you?" He turns her and kisses her nose." I have room in my heart and soul for only one Slayer Buff." Buffy squints her nose at him." I don't think it's your heart she's after Xand I think her aim is a little lower." They walk over to the house as the three offspring run over to them and Xander picks up Hope." So who is this young lady and what have you done with my little girl?" She laughs and the others giggle." It's me Daddy! I'm Hope." Xander feigns disbelief." NO! You can't be, my little girl was only as tall as my knee!" He lifts her T-shirt." Well there's only one way to find out!" He blows raspberries on her stomach and her laughter echoes down the street.Jenny walks her away from the happy family." He is not here Buffy." She sees her un asked question in her eyes." You married Xander before you began college, after three long years of being together. You fell for him, as he did you, that first day as Sunnydale's Slayer when he came to help despite being just a normal boy." She moved her hand to Buffy's back." You had Hope in your first year then Jesse and finally Sarah just before he left for Watchers College. Sarah is the being the monks sent for you to protect. They figured you would fight hell itself before you gave up Hope. It took Xander two full years to recover from the battle against Glory. For a while you almost gave up then one day he just woke up from the coma and returned to you all." Buffy looks at her watch and prepares to tap it. Jenny grasps her hand." Just remember to concentrate your heart on him and he will be there for you. But you must be careful there is a world where night rules the land and evil lives in everyone's hearts. If he went there he's already as good as dead." Buffy looked at her and shook her head." No matter where he is I will find him and bring him back to our time." Buffy thinks of her Xander and taps the watch." Remember Buffy, trust not your eyes but look with thy heart!" Buffy has the sense of vertigo again and soon she is looking down the same street again only this time it's as if no one cared for outward appearances. The green grass had withered and died along with the trees and plants and the houses appeared not to have been lived in for a long, long time. She saw a pick up truck screech to a halt in front of a house and several people decked out in black get out. One takes a large cross from the back as the others hook something up to the winch at the front and hooks the steel line up to a crossbow. The leader nods his head and asks." Everyone ready?" The others nod and they move off into the house. Buffy hears a scuffle then the unmistakable twang of a crossbow. The man standing at the front flips a lever and the winch retracts at full speed. A woman can be seen struggling as it's pulled from the house and into the light of day. As soon as the sunlight touches her she bursts into flames before exploding in a cloud of dust. The man that took the cross from the back of the truck walks out of the building and he plants the cross in the ground. He raises his arms to the others and shouts out." So dies another of the old ones! The time of our rising is near Angelus! We know you are close by and with the cleansing of Tara Maclay, the last of your breed, your time is almost UP!" Buffy looks over as the man takes off his headgear and Buffy can see the fangs in his mouth grow larger. The shade of the patio protects him from the rays of the sun as he turns shouting his words at the house." For I am Alexander childe of Dracula and the first of the new breed!" Buffy takes a big breath as she sees Xander." Oh BOY!"END OF 2


	3. REALITY

TITLE: THE QUESTING 2

TITLE: THE QUESTING 2

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own. REALITY # 2Buffy watched as Xander, or Alexander as he called himself now, ordered his followers to search the last remaining areas for any sign of Angelus. She gasped as she saw a red-haired girl being dragged towards Xander." Ah! My old childhood friend Willow!" He ran a hand down her cheek and she struggled to get away from his touch." What's the matter red? Don't cha like the new me?" He grabbed her cheeks with one hand and held her close to him." When that old freak Angelus opened the prison Alcaltha was in you and the others prayed for someone to come and save you? My master heard your plea and came here to Sunny hell and found the pickings to his liking. He defeated the great Alcaltha and then sired me into his clan." He released Willow and walked around her." I bet you wish now that I didn't tell the slayer you were trying to re-bond Angelus's soul back to his body? Imagine the world you would live in now." Xander's eyes went red as he stared at Willow." Your will is my will, your purpose is to serve me and no other." Willow was frightened into a rigid state and she tried not to show her fear." Giles is still alive! He will avenge us!" Xander snuffled her neck and moved his tongue across her breast bone until she jumped as she felt his fangs graze her jugular vein." It is not yours to worry about anymore my Wicca bride!" Buffy fought the urge to run across and deal with this monster but she knew if she tried she would die here in this godforsaken place. She closed her eyes to the sight of Xander as he drained her friend but the noise would haunt her for the remainder of her life. He finished and let Willows body fall to the ground." Only twice more and all your pain will be a distant memory." He sniffed the air." Ahh ... Hello my wife." Buffy's eyes snapped open and she searched the area until she saw three women in white approach Xander in the failing light. Two girls stood either side of the third woman and Buffy recognised the one on the left as." Tara!" She jumped when she saw the other was Amy but the woman that offered her hand to Xander's lips was the greatest shock of all." Glory! He made Glory his first wife!" Xander looked up as Angelus was being dragged towards them by his chains." And if I'm not mistaken the last member of the old gang is here." Xander placed a hand either side of Angelus's head and applied pressure." So, now I'm betting you wish you had just kept humping that skank Buffy instead of killing her that night Angel?" Angelus tried to make a snappy comeback but the pressure Xander held his head in prevented him." What? I'm sorry I can't hear you." He moved quicker than the normal eye could see and suddenly Angelus cried out. Xander held a red strip of flesh in his hand." What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He waived it in front of Angelus's face then took a bite from it before throwing it to one side." Chain him to the gates after you ... Enjoy yourselves. We'll let the sun do our work for us." He slipped an arm around Glories waist and held her tight to him." The four of us are going home to make some noise." He kicked Willows moaning body." Bring her along we might find a use for her in life before I finish turning her." Buffy shook her head." He can't be here. I'll try another zone." She taps it once." Xander please let your heart guide me." She tapped it again." Don't fail me in my quest to find you." She tapped it a third time." God guide me to my friend." The sense of vertigo washed over her again but it seemed to be getting better as she looked around the area she was in." What happened to the houses?" As she felt the zone click into place she felt a buzz pass through her." This is the one! He's here I know he is!" She looked around and saw several people in the distance so she walked slowly towards them. She saw they were dressed in weird uniforms and they encircled a few bedraggled people. The leader walked a few feet and she saw the ridges on his forehead and then she was shocked at the condition the civilians were in." Let me guess the big bad this time was some General and he's organised his 'men' in military style!" The leader raised his arm and cautioned his men." Keep your eyes peeled or the wolverines will peel them for you!" Buffy followed them hoping they would lead her to Xander when the Vamps suddenly became agitated." Blood! There's fresh blood ahead!" Buffy looked where he pointed and she saw a body hanging from a tree." Come on boss it's been ages since we had fresh blood!" She saw his mouth water and he glanced around." I suppose we shouldn't waste it... But keep a close watch!" As they grew closer to the body Buffy could see the ranks grow mad in anticipation of fresh blood but she felt a growing sense of something not being right. They gathered around it and one stepped forward licking the blood that ran down the mans chest." He spat it out." It's horse..." He didn't finish his warning due to the fact his body turned to dust, before the others could let out a shout the others followed their leader as five people threw off their covers and jumped out from holes dug into the loose earth. There was one Vampire left and he struggled to send a message." This is patrol five we're under attack by the Wolver..." He turned to dust and the woman replaced her stake into its pouch as the radio crackled." Patrol 5 please repeats your last transmission over." Buffy grinned as Willow picked up the transmitter." Please inform General Riley that he's in need of ten more leaches courtesy of the Wolverines!" END OF 2 


	4. FATE OF THE WORLD

TITLE: THE QUESTING 3

TITLE: THE QUESTING 3

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own.FATE OF THE WORLD.Buffy stood to one side totally amazed at how much this Willow differed from the Willow of her world. She looked similar and sounded the same but her eyes! If the eyes are the windows to your soul then Willows had been nailed shut. Buffy saw hardness there that even in her friend's darkest nightmares she would find hard to emulate. An elderly man came up to her and knelt on the ground before her." You came! There were rumours of your victories but for you to have struck in the very heart of HER territory!"Willow grabbed him by the arm and hefted him up." Stand on your feet like a man! If he has taught me one thing its never to kneel down to anything again! " She motioned the rag tag convoy forward as the man still questioned her." Are we going to Freetown now? Will we see HIM?" For a second Buffy saw the beginnings of a smile cross Willows weather beaten features but just as quickly it dissolved." Yes we are going to Freetown and you may see the man if he deems to greet you." The elderly man told her." I'm sorry if I seem jittery but we were being sent to the feeding house and now to suddenly be free..." He held his arms up." I can't explain it in words." Willow asked him." What have you heard about the struggle?" He looked at the others in his group. A mixture of those to old to work or breed and those to infirmed to be of further use to the vampires other than the blood in their bodies." That you were marly a thorn in the Empresses side." He snorted." But we see them leave full of piss and wind then we see none return.." He looks at her." You're hurting them to the point I believe they will seek peace." Willow shook her head and Buffy couldn't understand." Surely peace would be better than a constant war against them?" Willow tilted her head to one side as she thought about her reply." When this all started we may have agreed but then they got the upper hand after the fall of the Federal government and the defeat of it's armies. God saw the trials and tribulations of our race. He saw the camps the Queen Bitch held our people in until they were needed for food or recruitment. She sent an avenging Angel to strike our bonds from our bodies and vanquish our enemies. He started small, steeling people from the work fields and made them a haven that we called Freetown. He devised weapons for us to use." She held up the multi-barrelled gun they all had." He trained us and we freed camp after camp until we could withstand any attack she made against us. Now is the time of revenge! Now they hide in their camps and fear his name!" The others in her squad all said his name in revered tones." Alexander!" She smiles and tells the old man." When he is ready even their armed camp will yield to us!" Willow called a halt and lifted her forearm to her chest and pulled back her sleeve to expose a keypad hidden there." She punches a few numbers then says." Patrol Alpha 1 zero 5. Day code 11564 code word Scooby." Buffy's attention was drawn to movement above them as she saw several figures in the rocks before a massive boulder moved to reveal a tunnel. Willow motioned the convoy forward and told them." You will feel a shower of water for a short time. Do not be afraid its merely a precaution we have to take for the safety of our people." Buffy felt the stream of water strike her and she tasted it." Its just water." The group moved outside the tunnel and she saw several priests blessing water tanks as they were tipped into a large holding tank above the rocks. Realization dawned on her." Ah! Smart move Xand." She saw them as other members of the camp moved to greet them. Buffy saw Giles limp over to her with a smile on his face." I'm glad you're back Willow. Maybe you can talk some sense into him." Willow's shoulders slumped." He's not trying it again is he?" Her question was answered by the roar of an airplane engine." Jeez not again!" A Cessna flew, erratically, over head and dipped it's wings to them." He should damn well know better!" Willow exclaimed." He's too valuable to the cause to risk his life like this!" She ducked as the plane buzzed them." If he survives I'm going to freaking well kill him!" They all moved over to the landing strip that had been built just outside the town and Buffy looked at the wreckage of three other small planes scattered around the field and she realized why they were worried. They watched the plane land and Xander get out with his hands in the air." Wahoo! What a rush!" Willow moved over to him and he continued." We can fit the tanks to it..." Her slap caught him by surprise and her words stopped all other conversations." Don't you ever do that again! You could have been killed!" She suddenly kissed him and he blushed, then she too blushed and stammered out an apology." Ssorry ... I didn't mean to do that." One of the females in the new group asked a girl." Is she his wife?" The girl snorted." She wishes! No he has no one. Every female, and a few males, in the camp have tried at one time or another but he just tells us that some one in another place has his heart and soul." Buffy's heart missed a beat as she thought of Xander. She made sure he couldn't see her just in case he was her Xander and not just the Xander of this world. The closer he got to her the more she felt a build up of static electricity in the air between them. Meanwhile Xander is charged with a new sense of purpose." Now I know how to land we can fit the tanks to it and have a big surprise waiting for our fangy friends." Xander noticed the new additions and turned to them." I'd like to welcome you to our group and say that things are looking better. Everyday we free more people from the camps and soon we will be taking the battle to them! I live only to free our people and return this land to its rightful owners. The day will soon dawn when humans can walk the night free of the scourge that Empress Buffy and her kind have wrought on this land!" Buffy felt a jolt run through her and she shook her head." No! It can't be!" Xander, Giles and Willow entered a small house and closed the door behind them but not before Buffy slipped inside. Xander winced as he sat down and Willow fussed over him." Soft landing my Aunt Jemmy!" She pulled back his shirt to reveal a spreading bruise forming on his chest. She glared at him and he told her. "Willow for the thousandth time it doesn't matter whether I live or die as long as we free the people. The man doesn't matter as long as we defeat Buffy and Riley!" Willow looks angrily at him." You weren't to know she had been turned by Riley, Xander! None of us did until it was too late. She's come close to killing us all over the years and it's only due to you that we are on the brink of defeating her." She watched his shoulders slump at the thought of her." You still love her don't you?" He nods and looks up at them." I love her and given the choice I would gladly join her! But I owe it to the survivors to drive a stake through her black heart and make sure the human race does not vanish from this land!" He wiped a tear from his eye and asks Willow." So what did you find out?" " They're going to attack with all their forces tonight just after sundown. Our source tells me that she has given orders for your capture, anyone hurting you has a crucifixion waiting them." Willow looks at Xander." It appears she has a place waiting for you at her side." Xander smiles and points to an urn." That's okay we have a place for her too!" Xander stands up and moves to the window." Tonight.... By the mornings first streams of light we will either be free for ever or..." " If we're lucky we're dead! Except for you that is." Willow tells him. Xander turns and shakes his head." Not going to happen Wills. Either way we'll all be free or we'll all be dead. Xander turned and Buffy didn't have enough time to get out of sight He shut his eyes in disbelief and opened them again. This time she was out of sight. He rubbed them and whispered." Now I'm seeing things! Thanks a heap Anya!" He looked at the others and told them." Okay guys we really need some sleep before tonight so I suggest you organise to have the guns recharged and the tanks hooked uo to the plane, then get some shut eye." They all left and he walked over to the couch and laid down on it. He caught another glimpse of Buffy from the corner of his eye and his reaction was swift. He pulled out a cut down version of the multi-barrelled gun, pointing at her." Okay bitch I don't know how you managed to do it but you're going to regret coming here!" He pulled the trigger and several darts speed their way towards Buffy.END OF 3. 


	5. THE STUFF OF LEGENDS.

TITLE: THE QUESTING 4

TITLE: THE QUESTING 4

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own. THE STUFF OF LEGENDS.Xander stepped back as Buffy held up her hands." It's me Xander, Buffy. The Buffy from your reality." Xander looked at her as his free hand searched for something on the table behind him. His fingers found the cross and he flung it at Buffy who caught it in a sweeping motion then placed it against her chest." See no burning, no screams. Just me Buffy Anne Summers. Prophecy Girl." Xander dropped the gun and raced over to her and pulled her into a hug." oh God Buffy... Wait! What are you doing here?" He ran a hand through his hair and became angry when she told him." Gad dammit Buff!" He kicked a chair and moved away from her." I didn't do that just to have you leave them to follow after my lame ass!" She strode over to him and twisted him around." You listen to me Alexander Lavelle Harris! You gave up your own life to bring me back knowing Anyanka would want revenge against you for all the loving you showed Anya! I think the least I could do was try and return you to us!" He paced the room." At what cost Buffy? I did what I did because you were needed! I figured it would be a really good trade. The histories greatest Slayer in exchange for a no hope looser! And now you leave all of them in danger to try and bring me back." He bowed his head and gripped the chair in front of him." GO! Go now before some one dies in our reality because of me!" Buffy moved behind him and stroked his arm feeling his body tremble at her touch." Spike and the others can handle it for 24 hours Xand. Come back with me." She glances at Anya's watch." We have eight hours left before we're both trapped here." He turns around and his resolve falters as he feels her press against him." Then you had better go now then. I can't leave these people to the kindness of the vampire masters Buff!" He thinks back to when he had arrived." I appeared here during a fight between Alexander and several of Riley's trained assassins. Alexander was dying as I got to him and he told me of his plans and begged me to complete them for the people that were left." He pushes her away from him fighting the urge to just kiss her with all his soul and leaving this hell hole with her." If we win I'll leave with you but if we fail I want you to go." Buffy tries her last ploy." But I can't leave this reality unless you come with me!" He glares at her." What? You knew this and you still came?" Buffy became angry with him." Why not? Its what you would have done for me!" Suddenly he heard the alarm bell ring and he headed for the door. Buffy barely heard his next words but they made her heart beet faster." But I love you Buffy! You are my reason for being." He flung the door open and noticed the darkening sky." What the..." He saw Giles running over to him." Xander! It's an eclipse! The forward patrol reports Riley, and the Empress, are moving their men now! Not tonight like we were told!" Xander tried to look encouraging." Good! That means they die all the more sooner! Load the plane and have the secondary tanks ready. I'll hit them then return for the second surprise while the main force keeps them pinned!" Xander slaps Giles's back." Today marks the first day of the rest of your lives people! Lets make sure its their last!" Buffy finds Xander testing the supports for the loaded tanks and asks him." So what's the what Xand?" He nervously smiles at her." This is part one of my plan." He points to two other tanks as they're being manhandled next to the strip." And that's part two. If I'm successful it will limit the number of Vamps these people have to face." Buffy could see the great planner in him beam with pride at his battle plan." Am I still the key guy or what?" He asked her after he told her of his plan." Aren't you the least bit afraid?" " Me? Ha! " He glanced around then meekly told her." Scared shitless Buff! If this fails I may have just delivered these people back into a horror worse than any we had even imagined." Xander saw Willow approach and he asked Buffy." Would you mind kissing me for luck?" Buffy grinned and moved closer to him but Willow arrived, and not being able to see her, moved against Xander." Sure Xand!" She planted a tender kiss on his lips and told him." No matter what happens come back to me." Xander blushed and opened the door, suddenly he was all 'Key Guy' again." Remember Willow, keep them in a circle then wait till my second pass before your people attack." Willow grins at him." Luck be with you Xander Harris!" He started the plane up and checked the controls for the dusting tanks." How apt." He said." With any luck that's just what they'll be!" He gave them a wave and revved the plane up to take off speed and shot off into the sky. Willow waved after him and Buffy saw the tears begin to form in her eyes as Giles limped up to her and handed her the gear." He's never coming back is he?" Giles tried to lie." Of course he will! He'll dump the first load on them then return with the second load and then we'll..." He saw the look in her eyes and found he couldn't lie." No Will, even if he's successful the odds are against him." Willow rubbed her, suddenly, damp palms against her legs before she shrugged into her gear." I didn't think so..." She glanced up as Xander wiggled the planes wings as he headed towards his fate." I think it's best we don't let the others know of our fears. The least we can do is make sure we win and spread Buffy's dust over his grave!" Buffy's eyes grow wide and angry." NO!"She realises she can't stop him but she can go with him on his next trip. Maybe having her with him will stop him from doing something that would get them both killed.ARMY OF DARKNESS.Buffy is being carried in a palanquin by four slaves as her army marches in the glorious darkness formed by the eclipse the demon had created. She glanced out of her lace trimmed ride and asked Riley." General how many men did we manage to 'enlist'?" Riley ran to her side and told her." Over one hundred your majesty! All biting at the bit to sink their teeth into human flesh." An unfamiliar sound came to her ears." That sounds like a.." "PLANE!" One of the forward scouts cried out. Buffy glanced at Riley." One of ours?" He shook his head as he scanned the sky for any sign of it. He tells her." It's of no importance your majesty! What could these feeble beings do against us from the sky?" Xander lined up the perfectly formed army of the dead." Oh I love a parade!" He pointed the nose of the plane at the regimented men and dove at full speed. He began to pull up just in front of them and dumped the two tanks of holy water amongst the packed masses then watched as they scattered trying to avoid the, to them, acid like water. Riley screamed as a few drops reached him but not from pain bit from anger as he watched his men scream and roll around on the ground. He picked up one of the few guns from a dying vamp and tracked the plane as it turned for a second strike." Eat shit and die Human!" When the plane was in range he opened up on it emptying the clip into the small plane. His men tried to break the formation but snipers in the hills picked off any stragglers and made sure they all stayed in range of the deadly plane." RILEY!" Buffy shouted at her general." I don't like this, I don't like it at all!" Riley mutters under his breath." No shit brainiac!" Before he shouted to his men." I want all the men with firearms to form a wall here... NOW!" END OF 4 


	6. FREETOWN.

TITLE: THE QUESTING 5

TITLE: THE QUESTING 5

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own.FREETOWN.Those people not able to fight cheered as the light plane bumped and rolled to a stop. Xander hopped out and helped them to change the tanks. Buffy surprised him when she asked." Any trouble?" He shook his head." Nope they were as quiet as lambs to the slaughter." Buffy snorted. "I know when you lie Xander!" She touched one of the many bullet holes in his wing and raised an eyebrow." No trouble you say? Good! Then you wont mind me coming along this time." Xander shrugged." Sure just go into the hut and grab another parachute." He lent against the cabin as she ran to the hut.She went inside and searched for a parachute but then she heard the plane start up and by the time she got back the plane was taking off." You stubborn asshole!" She screamed after his departing form before running towards the scene of the battle. By the time she reached Willow and the others they were prepared to attack, and cheered as they saw Xander fly over them. Meanwhile Riley saw the plane approach and ordered the remainder of his force to cover any exposed skin." When I give the order those with guns shoot that asshole from my sky!" Xander could see Riley's men form up and cover up. He grins and shouts." I love it when a plan comes together!" Then he started to whistle 'The ride of the Valkries'. He repeated his flight only higher this time. He pulled the release cord and dumped the contents of the tanks on his enemies." Its amazing what some soap flakes mixed in petrol will do." The potent cocktail flooded over the troops and Xander proclaimed." I love the smell of napalm in the evening!" Before a barrage of phosphorous rounds ignited the mixture fired by his snipers. Riley saw his death washing over his troops and ordered his men to fire. Empress Buffy saw all this and ran from the field as fast as vampire enhanced Slayer powers would allow.The people in the hills cheered as they saw the vampires burn and burst into dust before Willow, and Buffy, followed the sound of the plane as it's engine coughed and sputtered before dying. Buffy's fist moved to her mouth as she saw the dying craft touch the ground then cartwheel away throwing off pieces of debris like a cheap stripper. She ran as fast as he legs could go towards the sound of the crashing aircraft.The plane came to rest and Xander crawled from the wreckage and looked behind him, his eyes following the trail of destruction back to the wreckage of Empress Buffy's army and, he hoped, life. He tried to stand but a sea of pain washed over him and he felt the need to lie down and rest. His vision became hazy and he heard someone running towards him as he tried to sleep. Xander opened his eyes and saw Buffy kneeling beside him." Oh god Buff I'm sorry but I think you'll be going back alone." He had a coughing fit and Buffy wiped his mouth, her hand coming away stained with bright pink frothy blood.She grinned evilly and vamped out as she licked his blood from her hand." Never mind lover. Soon you will be by my side and we will rule this land!" Xander tried to move away from her as he shook his head at her." I'd rather rot in the ground rather than serve at your side!" She looked pissed and snapped at him." Fine! Willing or not you will join me." She bared her fangs and lunged at him but before she could rip his throat open she was pulled away from him. She heard a voice tell her." Get away from him you bitch!" Then felt a fist snap her head back. Empress Buffy looked around but could see no one but she did see an angry group of humans streaming towards her." Time to go I..." Just then the eclipse passed and the sun started to shine through. She looked around and saw she was to far away from any possible shelter." Damn you all to..." The sunshine touched her body and she exploded into dust.Xander's head rolled around on his shoulders as he saw the others approach. He also saw Buffy as she held him in her arms." Hey Buff! You made it back from Glory's hell!" He placed his hand on her cheek and she tilted her head into it. " Yes Xand, and now we're going home." Xander grinned and he felt like the time the prying mantis woman had drugged him." I love Buffy." He proclaimed as his breath began to get shallower and fainter." Goin' ta sleep now mom..." Buffy shook her head as she tapped the watch four times." No way Harris we're going home! She told me you would be returned to as you were if I got you home in time." Her heart felt like it stopped when she felt his breathing stop. Willow screamed out as she saw Xander shimmer and wink out of existence." NO!! God please not now we have won!" END OF 5 


	7. 1630 REVELLO DRIVE

TITLE: THE QUESTING 7

TITLE: THE QUESTING 7

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own.1630 RAVELLO DRIVE.Buffy was concentrating on thoughts of Xander and wild monkey sex when Willow and Giles burst in holding crosses in front of them." Back up and show me your neck!" Giles told her. Somehow during the kiss Buffy's blouse had become undone .She moved her hair so the two friends could see her neck." Giles went red." Okay whatever you are you have ten seconds to tell us everything before we start ripping fucking limbs off you!" Willow tells her. Buffy looks at her." Do you eat with that trash mouth?" Willow moves to carry out her threat but Giles holds her back." Just tell us the truth!" Buffy shakes her head." You probably wouldn't believe me if I tried." Giles starts to lose his patients." Look just try okay! Enough has happened to these girls as it is just tell us!" Buffy sighs." Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." She shows them the watch and begins her tale..................."...And then I was here in this reality and Xander was nowhere to be found. That's when Giles came running in and freaked me out even more." Willow looks at Giles." Did you believe any of that horse hockey Giles?" Giles has the end of his glasses in the corner of his mouth as he thinks. He removes it and tells them." Well I have read about this Anyanka and what Bu...This girl says does ring true to what the demon would do if Xander had shown her mortal self the meaning of love and kindness." He looked at Buffy." And alternate Universes are a theoretical probability." He tilts his head and rubs the bridge of his nose before replacing his glasses." The thing is though Willow has known Alex and Dawn ever since they were born and we haven't even heard of this Glorificus person so why would Dawn be a key?" Buffy became frustrated." I don't know Giles! I usually leave this kind of thing to you and Willow. I just crush, kill and destroy!" She walks over to the swinging door and begins to push it open." All I know is that the kid in there is MY Xander and we're going home right now!" She stormed into the lounge but found no one there. The noise of an object hitting the floor came from upstairs and Buffy turned to the others." I sure hope nothings going on up there!" Just as Giles was about to follow the two women upstairs he spotted an envelope on the mantelpiece. Buffy and Willow barged into Dawns room and went red at what they saw. Xander and Dawn were semi-naked, making out on Dawns bed." Get up, get dressed and get downstairs NOW!!!" Buffy yelled at them. Dawn defiantly stood there with her arms crossed as Xander slipped his shirt back on and, red faced, made his way outside. Dawn still glared at Buffy until Buffy threw Dawns top at her." Get dressed now!" Dawn grabbed the shirt and put it on but didn't button it up." It's nothing we haven't done a zillion times before miss Prissy! That and a hell of a lot more!" Buffy is about to slap her but Willow steps in." Buffy you have to remember she and Alex truly love one another here. How would you have felt if someone had tried to force you to stop seeing Angel?" Dawn stormed out of her room and down the stairs. Buffy and Willow followed her and Buffy stiffened when she saw Dawn snuggled up to Xander. Giles was standing there with a letter in his hands and began to read it to them." Dawn, Giles or Willow. Whoever finds this letter please tell the others Alex and i have gone to the prison. I received some bad news after Dawn had left for school and by now you must all know of it. I'm going to pick up Alex and take him with me to the prison and bring Xander back home. Love you all and see you soon. Love Buffy.The three girls and Giles look at what they had thought was Buffy and Alex." So it must be true then?" Dawn asked as she moved away from Alex. Buffy tells her." Look I'm sure Alex loves you it's just this is Xander from my world." She glances at the watch.".. And we need to get back as soon as possible." Alex shakes his head." Don't you think I would know if I was Xander? For heaven's sake I'm Alex! " He turns to Dawn." Dawnie I love you with all my heart do you think I could be this Xander copy?" Buffy held out her hand." Touch me. Grip my hand and you will know. Then we can leave, hopefully to return to our own reality." 

END OF 7


	8. Return OF ANUBUS.

TITLE: THE QUESTING 8

TITLE: THE QUESTING 8

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own.Return OF ANUBUS.Buffy held out her hand to Xander/Alex and she scowled when he placed his arm around Dawns shoulders." I like it here. You think you're this other world Slayer then by all means leave." He looked into Dawns eyes and smiled." Me I'm as happy as Larry just being here." Dawn asked him. " Alex do it for me please? Just so we can show them and get on with our lives." Alex/Xander shrugged and stood up." I don't give a damn but if it's what my Dawn wants then." He held his hand out to Buffy." Lets go." Buffy held her hand out to him and as the two palms drew together they all saw jagged bolts of energy spark between the two. Xander's hand gripped Buffy's and they moved together as a blue glow surrounded them." Buffy its really you?" He brushed a hand across Buffy's face and Dawn blushed." Remind me to keep our Buffy far away from Alex!"

She grins." Are you ready to go home now Xander?" Xander turns to the others." No offence but I can't wait to get back. I didn't like school the first time I did it!" Buffy threads her arm through Xander's and holds him tight." You're not getting away from me again Harris." She tapped the watch four times and the room dissolved around them and she had this horrible sensation of a third being in the fold with them until a room shimmered into existence around them. Buffy looks at the room and can't remember anything about it." Xander does this... Oh my God!" As she turned she noticed two things .The first was Xander was still a sixteen-year-old boy and the second thing was he had his body pushed against the door and looked in fear behind Buffy. She turned and saw a porthole window was open admitting the smell of the sea." We're on a boat?" Xander kept trying to get as far away from the scent as he could. His eyes were white with fear." THE SEA! Get it away from me!" Buffy walked up to him." Xander what's the matter with you? You've been to the sea before." The door swinging open forced Xander into Buffy's arms and she felt a strange tingle pass through her. His eyes changed and his voice deep end." Get me away from this place NOW!" He grabbed her hand and touched the watch face but nothing happened. Buffy tried to force him away from her but she found her Slayer strength had abandoned her.Just then the occupants of the cabin came all the way in and a young girl demanded of them. " What's going on her? And just who the hell are you?" A much older man moved her to one side and spoke in a refined English accent." My name is Joseph Merrick and I demand you depart these quarters at once before I call the purser!" The girl looked at Xander and whispered to Merrick." I sense a great evil in the boy Master Merrick!"She moved between Merrick and the travellers before telling Xander." Leave the lady alone strange one before I force you to!" Xander grinned evilly as the creature began stripping his mind in search of anything that would help him. Suddenly it came across fragments of Hyena spirit and amplified these. Then it found several life times worth of warrior memories and stored them for later use.Xander threw Buffy over to the girl child and bared his teeth." I am known by many names my child. Before I was banished from this world my name was feared by all who knew it." He stalked towards her." Anubus Lord and master of the underworld! Destroyer of worlds since time began! I will tare your soul apart...Slayer of this generation!" Buffy stared at the girl and Merrick reached inside his coat pocket and threw the contents of a bottle over Xander. The noise he made was like finger nails down a chalkboard to their ears as he ran from the room slamming the door behind him.Merrick quickly locked and barred the door then turned on Buffy." Who are you?" Buffy hesitated then remembered the man's last name." Merrick? I once had a watcher by that name." He scoffed at her." I'm sorry my dear you'll have to do better than that young lady! I am the only Merrick to have made it through Watcher training and I certainly never trained you!"Buffy decides to tell them everything." Not now but in 1991 my watcher came to me while I was at Hemery high in Los Angeles..." She saw the way they looked at her." What? Do I have something in my teeth?" The girl glared at her." 1991 you say? and Los Angeles.. In America?" Merrick raised his eyes at her." You see my dear this is what we have to look forward to when we arrive in New York. These people are notorious flim flamers. I doubt whether they can lye straight in bed!" Buffy grabbed Merrick by his collar and tried to lift him but couldn't" I don't know what's wrong with me but I have to get this Anussbus out of Xander so we can return home to our world." She told them all of what had happened. Merrick looked at Roseanne, his Slayer, as she asked him." Anyanka? Have you ever heard of this demon?" Merrick nods and tells them." Yes and this would be her style. She was renowned for doing just this." He turned to Buffy." If your friend is indeed possessed by Anubus then we have a hard job in front of us." He thinks for a minute then asked Roseanne." Wasn't there an Egyptologist on board?" " Yes we met him at the Captain's table last night when he doubted we would regain the flag for the fastest crossing to New York." Buffy looks for something to write all the information down on and she found it in a writing cabinet. She looked for a biro and came across an ink well." Giles has one of these antiques as well." She smiles at the memory of him then her smile freezes as she reads the letterhead on the writing paper. She turns to the others and begs." Please tell me we're on Cameron's mock up!" In her hand was a sheet, the header read. With Compliments of the Blue Star lines flagship the R.M.S. TITANIC.She saw the look of confusion as Merrick asked." Cameron? Have the bloody yanks copied this ship as well?" Buffy slumped in to a seat exclaiming." Oh Boy!" END OF 8


	9. TITANIC - 6 HOURS FROM DOOM

TITLE: THE QUESTING 9

TITLE: THE QUESTING 9

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own.TITANIC - 6 HOURS FROM DOOM.The purser was walking down the corridor towards the main cabins where the largest tips always came from when he saw a teenage passenger dressed in weird clothing." Jeez why is it the rich are always idiots? Money must make 'em crazy I guess." He answered himself. As the young gentleman approached him he could see he was very agitated." Can I help you sir?" Xander saw the uniform and pushed him against the wall with a strength unknown to man." Yes! Get me the hell off of this floating sarcophagus! I want dry freaking land under my feet now!" The purser gasped as he felt his ribs bending under the strain." Leave it off will ya! We're over half way to New York in the middle of the bleeding Atlantic ocean!" He saw the face cringe at his words then Xander pushed his hands up lifting the purser a foot off the deck." Maybe you didn't hear me right! I want off!" A loud crack was followed by blood pouring from the pursers mouth and nose before the life force fled the pursers body." Shit!" Xander exclaimed." Now I have to find someone else to ask!" The three were in the cabin of Ranulf Feigns famous Egyptologist as they finished explaining the situation to him. He calmly placed his pipe on the table and stood up moving gracefully over to a collection of books he had. He searched through them and found what he was looking for then began to search through it as Buffy asked him." Just like that you believe us?" He looked up and nodded." When you have dealt with the things I have in my life's work a tale like this is nothing." He found what he was searching for and told them with a smile." Anubus was sentence to another realm by the other gods for interfering in their plans to turn this world into a paradise for their pets." He looked up at them." You and I to be precise... The only known weakness Anubus has is his fear of salt water, a substance we are currently surrounded by. " He closes the book and smiles at them." We simply throw the chappie overboard end of story." Buffy shakes her head." What about Xander?" Ranulf shrugs." Sacrifices must be made if we are to survive through this." Buffy grabbed him by the scruff of the neck but without her powers the man easily slipped out of her hold." Damn I keep forgetting that!" She mumbled then told him." That is not an option!" Merrick told her." Maybe we could get this Anubus to vacate your friend if he thought the boy was dying?" Buffy looked at him and Roseanne and the other Slayer looked shocked." You love him? But he is a mere child!" Buffy shook her head." No he is the same age as myself. When we jumped to the other world somehow he took the form of the younger Alexander Harris of that world." Merrick asked her." Then why didn't he return to his true form when you 'jumped' into this world?" " Anubus!" They turned to Ranulf as he explained." When Anubus possessed the form in the other world he stopped any change that would have happened in this world. The thing is how do we trick Anubus into believing this Xander is dying without actually killing the boy?" Roseanne tells him." I know of a potion that slows the heart and can fool anyone into believing the recipient is dying." OUTSIDE THE BRIDGE.Merrick has a blowgun from Ranulf's collection and several darts dipped in Roseanne's concoction. Roseanne asks Buffy." You say you are the Slayer in your time? " She tucks a lock of black hair behind." My watcher has told me that I must refrain from making any human contacts, as it will only distract me from my tasks. Yet you have a love." Buffy smiles." Yeah my Watcher told me the same... It lasted a few hours then he gave up trying to order me around." She took her arm." I would have died several times over without the support of my friends." She looks at where Merrick told them Xander was." Especially him. He was always there even before I felt this way towards him. It took my death and his sacrifice to bring me back before I realised without him my life is a waste." Roseanne smiled at her." Soon he will be back and you can start your journey home again." The door burst open catching them all by surprise and causing Merrick to drop the blowgun. Xander sniffed the air and his head snapped towards Buffy, his eyes locking on hers as he gave out a high-pitched yip. Buffy shuddered."Oh God I know that sound!" Xander prowled around the gangway never loosing eye contact with Buffy." So my mate has come at last!" He pounced on her causing her to collapse under him. He pinned her to the floor while the others struggled to their feet, then forced her legs apart. "Not so tough now my mate! Now you feel the right man for once as it should always have been!" Buffy struggled under him as he licked her throat. He saw Roseanne start to move towards them." Stay Slayer! Or I'll rip her throat out mate or not! I'm free and will nev...Ooff!" His eyes went white then cross-eyed as Buffy's knee found it's mark. She rolled out from under him and screamed." Now Merrick!" Merrick fired the dart and Ranulf held Xander down. Ranulf saw the panic in its eyes then saw the panic pass." Again Merrick! The potion was not strong enough!" Merrick fired two more darts until Xander's eyes rolled up into his head. Ranulf and the others relaxed but then Xander flipped Ranulf over, the Egyptologist gripped Xander's arm and they both fell over the edge of the gangway and fell down to the next deck. It took the others several minutes to reach them and Buffy stopped as she saw a small ice berg float by the ship." Oh crap! " She exclaimed then grabbed Merricks hand." Trust what I'm about to tell you is true!" Roseanne arrived just in time to see Ranulf run off into the night. She dropped to Xander's body and felt for a pulse." Thank the lord!" She exclaimed. Then looked for her watcher and Buffy. They came running around the deck and ran into her." He's alive! But Ranulf ran off." Merrick went over to the lifeboat controls and familiarised himself with them. He shouted to Buffy." Surely we should warn the others?" She looked up from Xander's body as it changed and shook her head." No! If this is my time I may have changed history enough just by saving you two!" He looked at her." But what if we were supposed to survive anyway?" She shrugged." So I saved you from getting cold and wet! Now move it Mr Merrick before the ship strikes!" Ranulf raced to his quarters and bolted the door." Soon... Soon we shall be in New York and then I will begin to take my revenge on these stupid mortals!" He looked around the room and failed to see the large Ice berg as it sailed by the portal." Soon we will be off this accursed water and safe on dry..." He stumbled and fell to the floor as the ship struck the iceberg. His collection of Egyptian artefacts fell and the bust of Nefertiti struck his head knocking him out.The lifeboat drifted away from the ship and the three watched it strike the massive iceberg causing it to rip a gash in the 'unsinkable ' liner's side. Buffy watched until she felt Xander shiver in her arms. She glanced down at him then called his name." Xander?" She smiled as he changed from the young teenager .His body once more was that of her 'Xander shaped friend'. Only now she wanted him as more than a friend. Her forehead creased as she saw him struggling with something in his mind.Xander watched as the soldier and the Hyena battled fro control. Anubus may have been removed but the spirits he had released were still very active. Xander knew that if ever these two got control of his mind he would never be strong enough to return them to the bottle he had placed them in. The others hadn't given it a thought when he told them the soldiers memories had slipped from his mind. Little did they know that these 'memories' were not gone but had been snowed under by a barrage of binding spells he had found in one of Giles's books. They were the reason he found it hard to concentrate on anything until he found his destiny in carpentry.Merrick called her attention back." It's finally sinking." Roseanne asked him." Do you think Anubus is gone or did Ranulf manage to make it to a life raft?" Merrick told her." We can only pray to god he goes down with the ship." Merrick looked over and pointed to the sea next to the ship." The least we can do is help the others." He steered towards them as Buffy told them." We need to try and get back to our world." Merrick told her." What makes you so sure you're not on your world?" He went on." Think about it for a moment. You said that, apart from the last one, on the other worlds no one could see you but Xander yet there you are!" Buffy asked." But maybe things have changed now. Maybe the powers have a higher purpose for the two of us? That's why others can now see us." She grasped Xander's hand and felt him stir." I wish you all the best in your new world Merrick just remember Roseanne is still a teenager and she needs to find her own way!" She grins at him." Believe me if this is my world it would suit me just fine if she lasted longer than she did."She turned to Roseanne." Rose, make friends and build up a support base to help you." She held Xander's hand to her chest and tapped the watch face. The boat shimmered around her and the blue lightening sparked around them. Her mind felt the terror in Xander's mind and she held him closer as they moved on.In Ranulf's cabin the water began lapping against his face and he jerked awake. His eyes went wide and he bolted up and onto the bed, scrabbling against the wall screaming." Back! Leave my presence!" But still the water crept up. He smashed his hands into the ceiling, smashing a great hole in the roof and dragged himself up. He then made his way to where the boats should have been but found them all floating off as the ships band played on." NO!" He made his way up the boat as far away from the horrid water as fast as he could. His sense of self-preservation sought out a place that would protect him from the seawater and it came upon a plan. It bid its host a fond farewell and slithered out leaving the body behind. Ranulf gathered his wits and grabbed a life jacket then jumped into the near frozen water.Buffy woke up holding her head." Boy that was a trip and a half..." She stared at the area around them as Xander struggled to stand." What the heck happened here?" They surveyed the ruins of a town and gasped at the death and destruction around them. Before they could respond a marine came running up to them shouting." Gad damn it people are you two fucking stupid or do you just have a death wish?" He stopped in front of them." Get on the freaking boat before I leave you for the damn Japs!"Buffy shakes her head and mumbles." Oh Boy!" END OF 9 


	10. BATANN-1942

TITLE: THE QUESTING 10

TITLE: THE QUESTING 10

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own.SMALL ISLAND NEAR BATANN-1942 Buffy looked around and couldn't believe the change in Xander, he had gone from the chatty friend that had a wacky outlook on life to a man with a purpose. He had helped the nurses, and any marine that could be spared, to build a hospital for the wounded. The sound of artillery fire drifted across the field and Buffy gazed eastward towards the sound of battle. She saw Xander carrying a plank to complete the building and when Xander came closer to her she asked him." Couldn't we try to leave now?" Xander looked over at the refugees and nods. She smiles and grabs his hands then taps the watch. Nothing happened and she tried it again with the same results." Damn cheep frigging watch!" Buffy cursed and Xander thought for a minute." Maybe it's like that old TV show? We can't move on until we've changed something in this time zone." " Xander I've yet to be convinced that this IS our world!" Xander placed a hand on her shoulder." It must piss you off royally that you don't have your powers huh!" She looked shocked but Xander went on as if he hadn't said a word. Buffy shook her head." Please don't let that be the Hyena coming back Xander." She watched as fought to control his inner being." He's on a leash Buff! He's all bark and no bite." An officer walked over to him and threw a rifle to him." Get to know this well! It might just save you and the Mrs. lives!" One of the marines laughed and told him." You wont get him to fight sir! He's to fragile to fight. Ya should have seen him on the trip over." He went into his imitation of Xander's shaking." Oh no! Gunfire eeekkkk!" The other marines guffawed at his act and Xander turned red. He lost his cool and began to field strip the gun." This is a Springfield M1 rifle. It fires a thirty ought six calibre round that will knock your opponent on his ass!" He assembled it in record time letting the 'Sarge' out of his shell he held up the bullets in the strip over the open receiver before plunging them down and releasing the bolt. He then spun around and emptied the gun into a sign in front of the docks so the expended rounds weren't any danger.The officer and his men stood open jawed, as each round was placed no more than a hairs breadth from the last. Xander then waited for the charging strip to eject after the last round and held the gun towards the officer." First to land last to leave.. Oouya!" 

" You've served before son." Xander forced the 'Sarge' back into his box and shook his head." Just a lot of John Wayne movies., I can't fight to save anyone's life." He turned and walked away leaving the officer to call out to him." Hear those guns? Well the Japs are getting closer and the boats aren't due for another two days. Believe me YOU will fight if it's between your life, or maybe your wife's, and a horde of screaming sons of Nippon!" Xander looked at Buffy and told him." She's not my wife, just a close friend and she understands why I can't." Buffy watched him continue to build the final wall in the temporary hospital." Yes Xand I do understand why. If you let them out without a leash you will be the one in a box." The next day the stream of wounded began to come in from the holding positions. The news they brought with them wasn't good. The Japanese had broken through several times and only through great sacrifice had the combined forces of U.S. Army, Marines and the remains of several groups of Royal Marines managed to stem the flow. Buffy was helping the nurses when an English officer was brought in with a bayonet wound to his side. Buffy was given the task of keeping him comfortable while the doctors dealt with the more serious patients. " Hello, and what's your name then." She was facing away from him when he answered in a voice that was somewhat familiar." Lieutenant Giles, Harold .S. at your service Mam." Buffy stiffened and turned to face him. He looked a little different but she saw the family resemblance .He looked at the jagged wound in his side and asked her." Is this something I should worry about?" Buffy smiled." No Lt. Giles if it were they would have seen you first." She helped him back down as the orderlies took him into the surgery. One of the other injured Marines told her." Hope he makes it! He's got a smasher of a wife and he got a letter telling him they're expecting a kiddie in seven months." Buffy thought about the one time, when Giles had over indulged in the brandy one Xmas, Giles had opened up to her about his family. His father had been killed during the war in the Pacific before Rupert had been born. It was the one regret he had carried with him that he never knew his father only the memories his mother and Uncle had of him. She moved to Xander and tugged on his shirt sleeve." I think I may know why we're here." Xander looked her in the eyes and asked." So are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" He pointed his thumb at the hillside and Buffy's eyes went wide." We have to hold them until the boats can take these people off. Xander there's an English officer in there. It's Giles's father and we have to save him." Xander looked at her then the stack of rifles in the middle of the camp. He shook his head." Buffy I can't! You know I can't because if I do I'll never return with you back to our time." He mumbled something as he turned from her and she only just picked it up." Not that there's anything for me to go back for anyway!" The Marine officer came back and gathered up every able bodied man he could for the defence of the hospital. He walked up to Xander and threw the rifle at him." Get up and don't give me any BS about being a consciences objector! These people will die if you don't grow a pair real soon Mr. Harris!" Two Marines grabbed Xander and he was dragged off to the front. Buffy stood there and exclaimed." Oh Boy!" END OF 10


	11. TIMES THEY ARE A CHANGING.

TITLE: THE QUESTING 11

TITLE: THE QUESTING 11

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own. TIMES THEY ARE A CHANGING. The men at the front heard the ships foghorn over the sound of gunfire and grinned at each other. Each man knew they would not be leaving this island but their sacrifices would ensure the survival of the medical staff and the wounded by giving them the time to get on the ship and sail away from this hell hole. Xander was busy loading clips for the other men to use. He saw the looks of disgust on their faces but he knew that if he let his two parasites free reign then he, Alexander Harris, would cease to exist. Suddenly a Marine came running in from the left flank shouting at the last remaining officer. And pointing to the rear." They've broken the line! " He took a lung full of much needed air then continued." The point man saw a squad heading for the aid station!" Xander choked out one word then scrambled around looking for weapons." Buffy!" He no longer cared whether he lived or died so long as she lived. He picked up a half dozen grenades and a Thompson along with a belt of clips for it and slung it over his shoulder. He then picked up a rifle and pocketed a Kabar knife. The officer smiled and handed him a colt in its holster." Welcome to the war Mr. Harris!" Xander took off at a dead run as the officer shouted at his men." Forget about conserving your ammo boys I don't think we'll need to worry about it soon enough." A horde of screaming Japanese infantry charged them pushed on by their remaining officers with a zealots hunger. As Xander ran towards the camp he heard the sound of gunfire coming from ahead of him. He took the Springfield off safe and charged into the clearing in time to see the last of the defenders fall. By now the 'Sarge' was in full control with the Hyena's blood lust fuelling his need for battle. Xander knelt in the long grass and picked his targets with unholy accuracy. The Springfield ejected the clip with a metallic ping and Xander feed in a new strip of cartridges. As he was about to leave he bent down and picked up the expended strip and pocketed it before moving off. Buffy may not have had her Slayer strength but she still had all the moves she had learnt from six years of practise. Any of the men that tried to get to the nurses had her to deal with so they kept their distance until they controlled the battleground. She looked up when she heard the yipping sound she had been dreading and saw a marine dive behind a shelter as three soldiers were charging him. She watched as the final minutes of this war burnt itself out. The Japanese heard the unmistakable sound of the Springfield ejecting its clip and they charged. Xander stood up and fired his fully loaded rifle into them." You guys fall for it every time!" Xander had flicked the used clip with his fingers and waited till they had broken cover before standing and firing. This time the gun really ran out of ammunition and he threw it to one side, slipping the Tommy gun into position and firing short controlled bursts at the remainder. Xander waived to the nurses and doctors to head for the ship. He grinned, cockily at Buffy then glared at her with lustful eyes." Later babe you and me are going to restart that conversation about who's mate you are." Buffy's heart sank as she realised Xander had let slip his dogs of war and, if he survived, was lost forever in the bloodlust of the Hyena and the need for war of the soldier. She helped them carry any survivors from the aid station to the docks for loading then hurried back to see if she could find others and saw Xander had dealt with the threat of the camp being over run. She saw Xander stood face to face with the Japanese officer and heard them talk." Your rear guard will soon be overrun and your head will join the others!" Xander grinned at him and popped the muscles in his neck." I like the quiet! " He heard the ship's engines crank up as it prepared to leave." Your prize is escaping to tell of what happened here today Tojo! Soon the world will know you can be beaten and that day will mark the beginning of the end for you and your 'friends'!" Buffy helped two orderlies place the last patient on a stretcher then glanced back to Xander. She didn't want to see him like this but her soul cried out to his to return to her. She began to notice things now that she had missed before. Some of the blood on his clothes was his and she searched his body for the wounds, her eyes stopping when she saw two neat holes in the side of his shirt. She was going to go to him but one of the orderlies grabbed her hand and told her." The ship is leaving Miss! We have to go now." The officer prepared his sword for battle and Xander crouched in readiness. His Kabar ready and his spirits hungered for the fight." Even should you win no one will know of this battle! My commander is almost through your ragbag of men, even if the boat sails you will never know whether your precious democracies have won or not!" Xander was in a state of total calm for once." I will know, I already know what happens from this point on. Whether I live or die today our days are numbered! Soon there will be no need of this and we will be put into glass cases with the words ' In case of war break glass' engraved on our souls. The grandchildren will forget what we have learned and then we will be called upon once more to shed the blood of others to remind them that some thing's are worth dying for!" He spoke the last words as he looked at Buffy then sensed his enemy tense for the blow." Today is a good day to die!" Xander blocked the blow with his knife and smashed the mans mouth open with an open handed strike causing him to back off. Then things became a blur to Buffy until the two men stopped. She saw Xander with his arm around the other mans neck whilst his knife hand jerked the blade into his back. Buffy saw the man drop but she couldn't understand why his sword was still hung in mid air until Xander staggered and fell to the ground. She ran to him and was followed by a medic. She held his head while the doctor tried to see how much damage the sword strike had done. Xander sucked in a lung full of air and gripped Buffy's hand. He guided it to the watch face then looked at her eyes." Go now Buff. Giles senior should be safe by now." She shook her head." Not without my love." I love you Alexander Harris, with all my heart and soul! " He coughed and grimaced as he felt blood begin to spread over his chest." I can't feel either of them anymore Buffy! I guess they knew when to get out. For the first time in four years I feel ... Peaceful." He gripped her hand and she winced in pain but never let him know it." Did you just say.." She nods." I love you too Buffy Summers." His eyes began to mist over as he whispered his last breath to her." Please if you love me as much as you say... Leave... I ...don't... want you to see me.... " He stopped, both talking and breathing.The scene around them froze in time and Buffy could here the sounds of clapping. She looked around and saw Anyanka standing there with a smug look on her face as she placed her hands on her cheeks." Aww the Slayer finally admits she loves her White knight! " She strides over to them." You really do love him don't you? And do you think you deserve him now?" Buffy looks at Xander's frozen features and nods." I believe we deserve each other, as well as happiness along with love counts for anything." Anyanka grins." Yes.. Yes I do believe you love each other, but do you love him enough to die for him as he has done for you?" Buffy closes her eyes and sighs." So now we know the why!" She leans over Xander and kisses him. His blood turning the front of her white dress red before she leans back." Okay I'm ready. Send me back to hell... Just as long as he lives I can manage being dead again." Anyanka smiles cruelly." Now what kind of punishment for taking my lover would that be?" She turns into her demon form." I think I'll return you to your life and let you feel my anguish!" Buffy smiled as she felt herself moving in space and time once more. But then she felt Xander's hand slip from hers as he stayed." NOOOO!!!!!" She looked at Anyanka as she cackled and danced away while Buffy was returned without Xander.. 

END OF 11


	12. TO SLEEP ,PERCHANCE TO DREAM.

TITLE: THE QUESTING 12

TITLE: THE QUESTING 12

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own. TO SLEEP, PERCHANCE TO DREAM. Buffy materialised in front of the others and they all stepped back when they saw the blood covering her strange dress. Dawn rushed to her." Buffy are you hurt?" Buffy's eyes began to release their tears as she sank to her knees." No...Yes I'm dead!" Dawn kneeled beside her and tried to comfort her as Giles asked." What happened?" Buffy looked at him and sobbed." I finally found him only to have him snatched from me by death." She tried to brush the dried blood from her dress." This is his blood." He looked at him." We were on some small Island in the Pacific during World War 2 with other survivors of the attack on Battan when the Japanese attacked them. He told me for the past five years he's kept two spirits, the Hyena and the soldier, trapped inside him .If he let go of them for a second he would be lost to the blood cry of them both." Giles stepped back at her mention of the place and time, his face going white." My god it was you two!" He walked over to an old diary he kept on the mantelpiece next to a photo of his parents he had taken just before he left for the U.S." My father spoke often of the two Americans that saved his life and of the sacrifice they gave to make sure the ship sailed unhindered." Buffy smiled through her tears at him. " I'm glad he made it this time Giles." Giles looked at the entry and re-read it." The young American fought like a demon, like the animalists from his readings back at the Council of Watchers."

Buffy picked her self up and found her Slayer strength had returned. She hugged Dawn who was now crying as much as she was." I'm sure Xander is pleased for you Giles. He always thought of you as his father and it made his last moments easier knowing you would have yours safe this time." She had an idea and looked at the hand where Anya's watch was." Maybe if I try to go back..." The watch crumbled and fell to the floor. The last chance she had for bringing Xander home crumbled with it. Her shoulder's slumped and Willow helped Dawn take buffy to her room. She told them." I can't even grieve over his grave! " Giles thought of her words as she was helped up the stairs and he picked up the phone, dialling the Watcher headquarters in England. " Yes I'd like to speak with Sir Harold Giles please. Well you could tell him it's his son calling! " He placed his hand over the mouth piece." Funny how that always gets them moving.... Hello dad Miss Summers has returned. No I'm sorry she didn't return with him this time either...." BUFFY'S ROOM.She slips out of the dress and Willow tells her." I'll have it taken care of in the morning." Buffy grabbed it from her." No! Can't you see it's all I have of him now." Willow and Dawn hugged Buffy and they all began to sob until Dawn told them." You know he's probably up there grinning like a Cheshire cat! Three girls crying their hearts out over him! I bet its a fantasy of his." Willow smirked." I know mine is seeing him in that tux again! " Dawn grinned and looked from under a bowed head." I'd like to have seen him in those Speedo's!"Willow and Buffy stared at her." Who told you about those?" Dawn shrugged then Willow told them." I'd forgotten about them.. Can I change my mind?" Buffy laid back on her bed and thought back to all the times she had felt a pull towards Xander and those final days before his death. She relented to her bodies cry for sleep and drifted into a fitful slumber. As she fell asleep Willow and Dawn left her in peace and went downstairs to the others. Willow told them." She's sleeping now." She walked over to Tara and they hugged." It's like having your heart torn from your chest. I never thought we would ever lose him." Tara told her as she wiped a tear from her cheek.." Giles had found something." Willow and Dawn looked at him and then he told them." As you know my father is still the leader of the Watchers Council and with that position he is able to access certain information." Dawn interrupts." Like he did when we found Glory was here!" He smiled at the key." Yes, exactly, it would appear Buffy and Xander not only travelled to other realities but they may have also impacted on this one through some kind of time distortion. He believes the Powers may have used Anyanka's curse to their own purposes. Sending them to worlds to experience them and, in some, changing them for the better when they could.." Dawn jumped up." Then I'd say they owe them big time!" She turned to Willow and Tara." You two are handy with the Wiccan spells." She waived her arms about." Whip up a potion and I'll speak to them." Giles tried to calm them." Wait just a moment! We don't know for certain that they will do anything of the sort." Buffy slept the sleep of the just. Her dreams were all centred on the one theme. What she would do when Xander returned. No longer would she keep him at arms length and bury her feelings towards him on the off chance he maybe hurt. If only he would be returned to her. Suddenly she was in a dark place, a single beam of light pierced the darkness forming a small circle of light in the middle of the area. Buffy had the feeling it was for her so she stepped into the light and a voice boomed." Why are you here?" Buffy jumped at the voice and decided to risk a guess. " To either bring Xander home or join him." *** He is dead! Wouldst thou join him in the nether world? ** Buffy stood a little straighter." If he's dead then.. Yes as long as we are together."*** Hormones! Wait a day or two you will meet another and completely forget the boy! *** Buffy beat her hands against her sides." NO! Maybe the old Buffy would have but I've changed. There is room for only one and he is my chosen one!" *** He's but a normal human! No powers to aid you.. No powers to even defend himself. He is a burden and one that would soon kill you. Let him go and give thanks for his demise.*** Buffy yelled at them." You can all go to hell! I am the Slayer yet he was the one to always do the right thing! I wanted to cut and run yet he remained every time to do your bidding." *** And he died for it! Thus proving our point.*** " Yes but not before he finished his duty. A thing we could all learn from! " An idea struck Buffy." YOU! This was all your doing! We were being moved to worlds that had fallen and we did your work!" ### For which the Powers are grateful, but we cannot change things we can only manipulate people to do our bidding. ### Buffy was red with rage." Right! You want good to win? Well now you're up shit creek because I will do everything to defeat you!" She winked out of the Powers realm and they turned to each other but before they could say anything a white light appeared before them and Leo appeared." He's not a happy person Guys!" Leo paced in front of them." For years he's been nudging these two along and then you two but in and ruin everything!" *** What can we do? The dye is caste and that's all there is! ***Leo shook his head." For the past fifty years he's had one pissed off white lighter in training trying to cut corners so he could be allowed back on earth." He glares at them." And now we have one of the best Slayers in history deciding to switch teams because of your damned interference! " ### What can we do? She has chosen her course and now we need to stop her###Leo held up his hand to them." YOU will do nothing! He has made his decision regarding those two so just for once in your lives butt the heck out!" Leo vanished and the two turned to one another. *** I suggest we leave them alone.. For a while.***### Yes it's unfortunate but we must give HIM time to cool down before we use our best assets again ###END OF 12


	13. BUFFY'S ROOM.

TITLE: THE QUESTING - END QUEST

TITLE: THE QUESTING - END QUEST

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own. BUFFY'S ROOM. Buffy had woken with a new sense of purpose. She stood and combed her hair deciding that if the Powers for good wouldn't bring him back to her then there was always the opposition. She slipped into the shower and scrubbed herself, trying to get the feel of his life's blood from her skin. She then searched her wardrobe for her favourite dress and placed it by her dressing table as she sat down and began to brush her hair. Her thoughts were a jumble of revenge and hatred for the beings that had used both Buffy and Xander. She knew that Xander had cared so much for her he would have done anything in his power to save her. The powers also knew this and placed them both in harms way knowing the one would not let the other die. Only the last time things didn't work out as planned. Leaving her alone and heartbroken doomed to relive his last moments for eternity unless she could convince one of the other dark lords she was willing to do anything to have her loved one returned to her. She could almost hear him begging her not to go down such a path that could only lead to an evil end. That he preferred for her to live even if it meant his never returning to this life, a life he so desperately wanted to share with her. She placed the brush down and whispered." One way or the other Xander I will have you in my arms!" She then stood up and slipped the short black dress with the spaghetti straps, which she knew drove Xander wild, on and then put the shoes that went with them on as well. She stood up and smoothed the dress down, admiring her figure in the mirror, and grinned." Well now its up to whatever demon lord will give me what I want!" Giles and the others were in hushed conversation as Buffy walked down the stairs and into the room. She saw the looks on their faces and asked Willow." Wills I need you to find a conjuring spell that will enable me to talk with the underworld." She saw the puzzled look on her face and glared at her." Just do it! I need to talk to who ever can give me back Xander." Before the Wiccan could answer a white light coalesced in the middle of the room forming Leo. He looked at Willow and Tara then muttered." Thank god I drew the three sisters to be the advisor for." He turned to Buffy and shook his head." Be patient chosen one! He will be returned to you in time. But be aware he will not be as he once was." Buffy shook her head." Not good enough! "Leo was shocked." Not good enough! By all that's holy do you know what he has become?" " I neither know nor care! I want him back as he was. A simple human, no super powers or soldier spirits. Just a normal man, one that holds my heart and soul in the palm of his hands." " He will be as I am." Leo touched his chest and then the ring his beloved had given to him on their wedding day." I am a white lighter sworn to uphold his laws and yet I married an earther one of the three charmed sisters, witches all. Do you think you could do any less than love one such as I?" He closes his eyes and prays God does not over hear the next part." I have to warn you that at this moment you are being tested. Should you fail your powers will be stripped from you and passed on to another. In the short time I have known Xander he has always kept one thing... One thought foremost in his mind. Buffy. Five letters that mean so much to him that he was willing to give his mortal soul to see you returned to this world and yet he feels he is not worthy of you." Buffy looked confused. " Why would he think that? I love him with all my heart and soul! I was willing to do things.. Things that were totally against my every fibre to bring him back." " And that is why he thinks he's not worthy! He assumes you are doing this now to bring him back. Turning from your true path, one of good, for his sake. He feels that you shouldn't do such a thing for him. Risk your soul, and this world, to damnation for his .He is wondering if he should return to you after all." Buffy cried out." NO! Tell him that I promise on his soul never to turn from my path so long as he returns to me now. Tell him my heart grieves for him and that I yearn for his touch..." She feels a hand touch her back and she spins around. She places a hand to her mouth and chokes out." Xander... Is it really you?" Xander grins and her heart lights up." You were expecting some one else?" She, hesitantly, reaches out for him and gently touches his cheek before crushing him to her." Oh don't ever leave me again!" Willow laughs and hugs Tara then Dawn tells them. " Boy are they going to have some story to tell their grandkids!" She sees the look on Giles's face then sees him about to explain but Leo breaks in he looks at the two then at Giles and Dawn." I can safely say that yes they will Dawn." He leans in towards Giles and the others." One of the benefits of being a Lighter. All human defects are rectified. The same way birth control ceases to work on our partners." He went red." I'm still coping flak for that from Piper!" The five of them stood around the newly reunited couple until Giles coughed." I suppose we had better give them a little breathing space. " He checks his watch." I had better get home to Jenny before she sends out a messenger to track me down." Leo grins and Giles queries his action." You think me being worried that my wife will be concerned about me is funny?" Leo holds up his hands and tells him." You don't know how much you owe these two.. Maybe I should tell you." He looks at Buffy and Xander as they kiss." On the way there." He shepherds the family out of the room and tells them." First off G-Man, in the reality they came from Jenny was killed by Angelus after Buffy and Angel mmm bumped uglies is the current terminology for it I think."Dawn made a face." EEW! Why would Buffy do that? Angel never showed any affection for her. Not as much as Xander did any way." Leo grinned." Yes but that was after they changed this worlds history. You see Giles's father taught Giles to be more lenient towards his charge and instead of falling for the one thing she couldn't, and shouldn't, have she noticed a dark haired boy that was always at her side. One that saved her life when the Master rose. Then Harold became the leader of the Council and when it was found Glorificus was heading your way he swung the full weight of the council behind you. Sure he had some opposition from a few die hards like Quinten but he soon convinced them that if they didn't help the world would end and that would include them as well." " So the Knights of Byzantium were sent to kill Ben and when they succeeded the threat from Glory was also stopped." Dawn sighed." Do you think they will honeymoon in Hawaii?" Leo now looked confused and Dawn blushed as she told him." Cuz maybe if I beg really hard she'll take a photo of him in his Speedo's." Tara didn't hear that part. She had just remembered something from her history class." Do you know that in the olden days they couldn't work out what the white lighters were?" Dawn asks." What happened to them?" Tara tells her." They were.. Well.. Hung."Willow looks back at the house and remembers the whole Speedo ordeal and grins." If Xander's anything to go by they still are well hung!" Everyone laughs except for Dawn." I don't get it?" Giles tells her." And you wont either! Not until you're 18." They all look at him then they all break down laughing except Dawn. She finally gets the joke and blushes deep crimson. Giles asks." Shouldn't we tell then we're leaving?" Leo shakes his head and tells him." No, I think Buffy wants to ask Xander about wild monkeys." Giles nods and then smiles." It's good she's beginning to take an interest in her education again." Leo smirks." Oh I think they'll both learn a thing or two tonight."THE END? 


	14. QUEST'S END

TITLE: THE QUESTING - END QUEST

TITLE: THE QUESTING - END QUEST

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander cannot stop blaming himself for Buffy's death and has a death wish of his own. BUFFY'S ROOM. Buffy had woken with a new sense of purpose. She stood and combed her hair deciding that if the Powers for good wouldn't bring him back to her then there was always the opposition. She slipped into the shower and scrubbed herself, trying to get the feel of his life's blood from her skin. She then searched her wardrobe for her favourite dress and placed it by her dressing table as she sat down and began to brush her hair. Her thoughts were a jumble of revenge and hatred for the beings that had used both Buffy and Xander. She knew that Xander had cared so much for her he would have done anything in his power to save her. The powers also knew this and placed them both in harms way knowing the one would not let the other die. Only the last time things didn't work out as planned. Leaving her alone and heartbroken doomed to relive his last moments for eternity unless she could convince one of the other dark lords she was willing to do anything to have her loved one returned to her. She could almost hear him begging her not to go down such a path that could only lead to an evil end. That he preferred for her to live even if it meant his never returning to this life, a life he so desperately wanted to share with her. She placed the brush down and whispered." One way or the other Xander I will have you in my arms!" She then stood up and slipped the short black dress with the spaghetti straps, which she knew drove Xander wild, on and then put the shoes that went with them on as well. She stood up and smoothed the dress down, admiring her figure in the mirror, and grinned." Well now its up to whatever demon lord will give me what I want!" Giles and the others were in hushed conversation as Buffy walked down the stairs and into the room. She saw the looks on their faces and asked Willow." Wills I need you to find a conjuring spell that will enable me to talk with the underworld." She saw the puzzled look on her face and glared at her." Just do it! I need to talk to who ever can give me back Xander." Before the Wiccan could answer a white light coalesced in the middle of the room forming Leo. He looked at Willow and Tara then muttered." Thank god I drew the three sisters to be the advisor for." He turned to Buffy and shook his head." Be patient chosen one! He will be returned to you in time. But be aware he will not be as he once was." Buffy shook her head." Not good enough! "Leo was shocked." Not good enough! By all that's holy do you know what he has become?" " I neither know nor care! I want him back as he was. A simple human, no super powers or soldier spirits. Just a normal man, one that holds my heart and soul in the palm of his hands." " He will be as I am." Leo touched his chest and then the ring his beloved had given to him on their wedding day." I am a white lighter sworn to uphold his laws and yet I married an earther one of the three charmed sisters, witches all. Do you think you could do any less than love one such as I?" He closes his eyes and prays God does not over hear the next part." I have to warn you that at this moment you are being tested. Should you fail your powers will be stripped from you and passed on to another. In the short time I have known Xander he has always kept one thing... One thought foremost in his mind. Buffy. Five letters that mean so much to him that he was willing to give his mortal soul to see you returned to this world and yet he feels he is not worthy of you." Buffy looked confused. " Why would he think that? I love him with all my heart and soul! I was willing to do things.. Things that were totally against my every fibre to bring him back." " And that is why he thinks he's not worthy! He assumes you are doing this now to bring him back. Turning from your true path, one of good, for his sake. He feels that you shouldn't do such a thing for him. Risk your soul, and this world, to damnation for his .He is wondering if he should return to you after all." Buffy cried out." NO! Tell him that I promise on his soul never to turn from my path so long as he returns to me now. Tell him my heart grieves for him and that I yearn for his touch..." She feels a hand touch her back and she spins around. She places a hand to her mouth and chokes out." Xander... Is it really you?" Xander grins and her heart lights up." You were expecting some one else?" She, hesitantly, reaches out for him and gently touches his cheek before crushing him to her." Oh don't ever leave me again!" Willow laughs and hugs Tara then Dawn tells them. " Boy are they going to have some story to tell their grandkids!" She sees the look on Giles's face then sees him about to explain but Leo breaks in he looks at the two then at Giles and Dawn." I can safely say that yes they will Dawn." He leans in towards Giles and the others." One of the benefits of being a Lighter. All human defects are rectified. The same way birth control ceases to work on our partners." He went red." I'm still coping flak for that from Piper!" The five of them stood around the newly reunited couple until Giles coughed." I suppose we had better give them a little breathing space. " He checks his watch." I had better get home to Jenny before she sends out a messenger to track me down." Leo grins and Giles queries his action." You think me being worried that my wife will be concerned about me is funny?" Leo holds up his hands and tells him." You don't know how much you owe these two.. Maybe I should tell you." He looks at Buffy and Xander as they kiss." On the way there." He shepherds the family out of the room and tells them." First off G-Man, in the reality they came from Jenny was killed by Angelus after Buffy and Angel mmm bumped uglies is the current terminology for it I think."Dawn made a face." EEW! Why would Buffy do that? Angel never showed any affection for her. Not as much as Xander did any way." Leo grinned." Yes but that was after they changed this worlds history. You see Giles's father taught Giles to be more lenient towards his charge and instead of falling for the one thing she couldn't, and shouldn't, have she noticed a dark haired boy that was always at her side. One that saved her life when the Master rose. Then Harold became the leader of the Council and when it was found Glorificus was heading your way he swung the full weight of the council behind you. Sure he had some opposition from a few die hards like Quinten but he soon convinced them that if they didn't help the world would end and that would include them as well." " So the Knights of Byzantium were sent to kill Ben and when they succeeded the threat from Glory was also stopped." Dawn sighed." Do you think they will honeymoon in Hawaii?" Leo now looked confused and Dawn blushed as she told him." Cuz maybe if I beg really hard she'll take a photo of him in his Speedo's." Tara didn't hear that part. She had just remembered something from her history class." Do you know that in the olden days they couldn't work out what the white lighters were?" Dawn asks." What happened to them?" Tara tells her." They were.. Well.. Hung."Willow looks back at the house and remembers the whole Speedo ordeal and grins." If Xander's anything to go by they still are well hung!" Everyone laughs except for Dawn." I don't get it?" Giles tells her." And you wont either! Not until you're 18." They all look at him then they all break down laughing except Dawn. She finally gets the joke and blushes deep crimson. Giles asks." Shouldn't we tell then we're leaving?" Leo shakes his head and tells him." No, I think Buffy wants to ask Xander about wild monkeys." Giles nods and then smiles." It's good she's beginning to take an interest in her education again." Leo smirks." Oh I think they'll both learn a thing or two tonight."THE END? 


End file.
